Hallo, tahun 850-an!
by ureda
Summary: Kami menemukannya saat melakukan ekspedisi di luar tembok. Beruntung di sekitarnya tak ada titan. Dia perempuan, wajahnya oriental, kulitnya sedikit tan, rambutnya hitam gelap dan yang paling mencolok adalah…pakaiannya. Iya, pakaiannya. Kenapa? Karena pakaiannya… aneh, seperti bukan dari jaman ini. Apalagi wajahnya oriental seperti Mikasa, yang notabene ras oriental terakhir.
1. Firasat Eren

**Chapter 1 : Firasat Eren**

Kami menemukannya saat melakukan ekspedisi di luar tembok. Beruntung di sekitarnya tak ada titan. Dia perempuan, wajahnya oriental, kulitnya sedikit tan, rambutnya hitam gelap dan yang paling mencolok adalah…pakaiannya. Iya, pakaiannya. Kenapa? Karena pakaiannya… aneh, seperti bukan dari jaman ini. Apalagi wajahnya oriental seperti Mikasa, yang notabene ras oriental terakhir.

* * *

"Kali ini tak ada pasukan yang gugur!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai brunette. Manik ambernya berkilat-kilat, menampakkan rasa senang sekaligus terharu. Pemuda pirang di kanannya tersenyum dan bergumam, "Ya. Kita bertiga berhasil kembali dengan selamat."

"Kalian tahu, firasatku mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan terjadi hal yang menakjubkan!" seru pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?" timpal gadis bersurai ebony di kirinya. Pemuda bernama Eren itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mikasa. Itu hanya firasatku!"

"Firasatmu nampaknya terbukti, Eren!" sahut pemuda manis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku setuju dengan, Armin," Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, yang di belakang. Konsentrasi pada laju kuda kalian," pria berekspresi datar menginterupsi obrolan tiga sekawan itu.

"Baik, Korporal!" jawab mereka serempak.

BWHOOOOS…

Di langit Nampak asap berwarna kuning membumbung tinggi. Pemimpin regu berwajah datar itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya sambil bergumam, "Kenapa berhenti, huh, Erwin?"

* * *

"LEVIII~! SEMUAAANYAAAA~! AKHIRNYA KALIAN SAMPAAAIII~!" seru seorang wanita nyetrik berkacamata pada regu Eren. Sang Korporal bergumam, "Berisik mata empat."

"Kenapa kita berhenti, Mayor Hanji?" tanya Eren.

"Ikuti aku~!" jawab Hanji sambil setengah berlari.

* * *

"Ng… kenapa bisa ada penduduk biasa di luar tembok?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu hal menariknya, Eren!" jawab Hanji (masih dengan cengirannya). "Armin, Mikasa! Kalian menemukan hal menarik yang kumaksud?!"

"Pakaiaanya." Jawab Mikasa. "Uhm, wa-wajahnya juga…" jawab Armin.

"Yap! Benar sekali~" seru Hanji sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

* * *

_Di tengah perjalanan pulang menuju tembok, rombongan Scounting Legion dikejutkan oleh sesosok manusia yang tergeletak dekat dengan rute jalan mereka. Komandan Erwin, selaku pemimpin tertinggi, merasa ada hal ganjil, sontak menembakkan pistol asap yang memberi tanda pada pasukan untuk berhenti._

_Sesosok gadis dengan tinggi kurang lebih 160 cm, tergeletak di rerumputan yang agak tinggi dan lebat. Tidak bergerak, namun masih bernapas, menandakan dia hanya tak sadarkan diri. Anggota Scounting Legion mengurumuninya bak pemandangan langka yang tak boleh terlewatkan._

_Komandan Erwin meminta Mayor Mike untuk membopong gadis itu menuju gerobak dan memerintahkan para prajurit untuk bubar dan beristirahat, kemudian membawa 'barang' yang tadi ada di dekat gadis itu._

* * *

"Itu Erwin dan Levi!" seru Mayor Hanji saat dua sosok pria paruh baya itu mendekat.

"Apa dia sudah siuman, Hanji?" tanya Komandan Erwin. Hanji menggeleng.

"Korporal Levi, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang anda bawa itu?" tanya Armin.

"Ini barang milik putri tidur di sana," jawab Korporal Levi sambil meletakkan 'barang' itu di dekat pemiliknya.

"Bentuknya unik…," komentar Eren. "…seperti tas, …dengan bentuk yang lain daripada yang lain." Hanji mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang.

"Erwin, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan selagi titan-titan itu tak menampakkan diri," saran Korporal Levi."…reguku akan 'menjaga' putri tidur itu."

"Ya, terima kasih, Levi."

Setelah itu Pasukan Scounting Legion melanjutkan perjalanan dengan lancar.

* * *

"Tadi itu… sambutan yang sangat meriah…," Eren mencetuskan pendapatnya.

Saat ini, seluruh prajurit Scounting Legion sudah berada di markas utama. Sebagian besar anggota pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan keluarga masing-masing, sedangkan segelintir sisanya memilih untuk jalan-jalan di kota dan tinggal di markas.

Maklum, hari ini merupakan 'hari kemenangan umat manusia'.

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin masuk dalam katerogi 'yang tinggal di markas'.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya 'hari ini' datag lagi!" seru Armin kegirangan.

"Benar! Kau lihat ekspresi penduduk tadi? Mereka tersenyum pada kita! Pemandangan yang langka kan? Hahahaha!" sahut Eren. Dibalik syal merahnya, Mikasa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Terutama Eren, yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian penasaran dengan gadis yang kita temukan tadi?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba. Armin dan Mikasa mengangguk bersamaan. "Kurasa-"

"YUHUU~ KALIAN DISANAAA~" ucapan Eren terputus saat Sang Titan Freak, Hanji, datang menyerang.

* * *

"Gadis itu sudah sadar, Mayor Hanji?" tanya Eren. Sekali lagi, Mayor Hanji mengangguk.

"Dia ada di ruangan ini!"

KRIEET

Pemandangan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka adalah - seorang gadis yang kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Korporal Levi dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan.

"…_ukh_…"

"WAAA! LEVIIIII! Dia hanya seorang gadiiissss! JANGAN BUNUH DIAA!" Hanji berteriak panik.

Eren dkk ikut panik melihat perbuatan Sang Korporal yang sedang melanggar 'Undang-undang Perlindungan Anak dan Perempuan'.

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N.: hualoooo~! i ni fic pertama saya! (secara fandom maupun fanfiction). Salam kenal, minna! btw, saya gak tahu mau ngelanjutin ini fic apa enggak. kenapa? begini, apa di fanfiction kita boleh ngepairing (readersxcharactersnk) atau (ocxcharactersnk)? mohon siapa saja~jawab pertanyaan saya~! sekian, sankyuu~!**

**Ah iya. Trimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaja ficgaje saya... *nangis darah**


	2. Elsa

**Chapter 2 : Elsa  
**

Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak menangis, walau Korporal Levi mencekik lehernya sampai tubuhnya terangkat 20 cm dari lantai. Ekspresinya sangat rumit, seperti menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bingung, takut, sekaligus tegar disaat yang bersamaan. Walau napasnya tak lagi stabil, ia tetap meronta minta dilepas (tentu saja tanpa meminta bantuan).

Manik coklat gelapnya mulai kehilangan cahaya, rontaannya melemah.

"LEEVIIIII…!"

"Levi, turunkan dia!"

* * *

"Ini," Mikasa menyodorkan segelas air pada gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu berkeringat dan agak pucat.

"Terima Kasih," ucapnya dengan suara kecil dan parau. Rambut hitamnya sedikit acak-acakan akibat kegiatan meronta-ronta tadi. Bajunya juga kusut, terutama di bagian kerah.

Sementara itu, Komandan Erwin sedang berunding dengan Korporal Levi dan Mayor Hanji di sudut ruangan. Eren dan Armin hanya diam memperhatikan Mikasa yang sedang membenahi gadis itu. Gadis itu kembali rapi, walau masih pucat dan saat ini duduk di ranjang dengan tiga sekawan di sampingnya. Sekilas, tiga sekawan itu melihat seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Tak lama, para petinggi selesai berunding dan menuju ke arah mereka.

* * *

"…aku bukan dari dunia ini!...," gadis itu kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan tegas. Keteguhannya membuat Eren sedikit terhenyak, meski yang lain juga merasa begitu.

"Sangat tak masuk akal," Korporal Levi berkata dengan nada mencemooh.

"Aku serius! Astaga, aku harus apa agar kalian bisa percaya?!"

"Bukti. Harus ada bukti."

Alis gadis itu bertautan. Ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas. 'Jangan menangis sekarang!...'.

"Kh… harusnya ada! Harusnya ranselku ada bersamaku!...,"gumamnya sambil meremas alas tempat tidur.

"OH!" Mayor Hanji mengingat sesuatu dan mengambil suatu 'barang' di dekat pintu. "Ini milikmu kan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat 'barang' itu.

Mimik si gadis berubah drastis, "Ya! Itu milikku!" Ia langsung memeluk 'barang' itu saat Mayor Hanji memberikannya padanya.

"Itu bukti yang kau maksud? Barang yang kau sebut 'ransel' itu?" kali ini Komandan Erwin membuka mulut. Ia menyadari bahwa gadis ini sudah lebih tenang, sehingga sekarang lebih mudah untuk diajak berkomunikasi.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menutupi wajahnya menggunakan ransel tadi.

"Anu… maaf mengganggu, sedari tadi kita belum menanyakan namanya…," Armin mencicit memecah keheningan. Mayor Hanji menepuk jidatnya sambil berkata, "Duh, benar juga!"

"Namamu siapa?" kali ini Eren yang unjuk gigi. Gadis itu menurunkan ransel yang menutupi wajahnya dan menjawab,

"Aku Elsa…"

"…salam kenal, semuanya…"

* * *

Setelah gadis itu memberitahukan namanya, suasana di ruangan itu sedikit mencair.

Elsa mengeluarkan bukti bahwa ia bukan 'dari sini' dari dalam ranselnya. Dia juga menceritakan alasan mengapa ia tergeletak di tengah sabana, kecerobohannya, keingintahuannya, dan tempatnya berasal.

Setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para petinggi dan Eren dkk langsung dijawabnya dengan mantab ,walau ada beberapa pertanyaan yang diskip. Pertanyaan yang tak ingin dijawab olehnya (meski Korporal Levi terus menerus mencemoohnya) adalah pertanyaan, yang menurut dirinya, memiliki jawaban yang 'tabu untuk diketahui orang-orang di sini'.

Saat Komandan Erwin bertanya alasannya berpikir seperti itu, Elsa menjawab, "Aku takut merubah hal yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir 'di sini'," sambil menunjukkan ekspresi berat dengan mata teduh.

Komandan Erwin memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Elsa dan memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan pertanyaan, yang menurut Elsa, merupakan hal yang tabu. Keputusannya diikuti oleh reaksi manggut-manggut Mayor Hanji dan helaan napas Korporal Levi. Sementara Eren dkk memilih diam, dan menyetujuinya dalam hati masing-masing.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan keterangan yang Elsa berikan, Komanda Erwin mempersilahkan Elsa tinggal di markas ini untuk sementara dan menyuruhnya untuk segera beristirahat. Kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan Korporal Levi, Mayor Hanji dan tentu saja Eren dkk.

* * *

"Dia benar-benar anak yang unik! Aku suka dengan keteguhannya saat menghadapimu! Fufufu, syukurlah ia tak perlu kuborgol di bekas kandang Sawney~!" rancau Mayor Hanji.

"Levi, menurutmu apa dia benar-benar berkata jujur?" tanya Komandan Erwin pada Sang Korporal. Korporal Levi tak langsung menjawab.

"Aku tak bisa menjaminnya. Kurasa ia tidak berbohong. Kalian lihat sendiri mata itu, apalagi ia memiliki 'bukti' yang sangat akurat. …kalau ia berbohong, akan kucincang tubuhnya nanti," jawab Korporal Levi.

"Wah, wah, tidak biasanya kau berbicara sebanyak ini, Levi! Pasti kau tertarik dengan anak itu! Iya kan?!" Mayor Hanji tersenyum maniak.

Dari belakang, Eren dkk melihat adegan 'bogem mentah Korporal Levi, Mayor Hanji melayang'.

"Aku masih penasaran pada Elsa," Armin mencuap.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar dari 'tempat yang jauh' dan tidak ada titan di sana. Aku jadi sedikit iri," tanggap Eren sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaha! Eren, memang kamu sanggup belajar terus selama hampir setengah hari setiap harinya sambil disumpali dengan jajaran rumus dan buku setebal 5 cm? Aku saja bisa merasakan betapa malangnya Elsa ketika gurunya memerintahnya untuk menghapalkan semua isi buku yang ia tunjukkan pada kita tadi!" Armin berkata tanpa jeda.

Eren meneguk ludahnya dan bergumam, "Bisa mati aku…"

"Eren, tatakae." Kata-kata Mikasa sukses membuat Armin tertawa dan Eren memasang tampang pokerface.

* * *

Elsa membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat langit sore dari jendela di sampimgnya. Sekarang, Ia berada di tempat yang asing dan bukan 'ruang'nya. Jujur ia masih tidak mengerti dimana ia sekarang. Di masa lalu? Dunia lain? Atau lebih aneh bin ajaibnya lagi, ia ada di dalam dunia anime?

Nonononono. AMAT. SANGAT. TIDAK. MASUK. AKAL.

** TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

**jangan tertawakan saya! Ini fic samting sekali... saya sedang mengalami 'penumpukan ide', makanya cepet update.  
Makasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah mereview dan menjawab kegalauan saya~!(sayacintakaliaaannn)**

** ...akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memakai OC di sini! ada yang penasaran sama bentukannya si Elsa? yang mau, bilang di review ya! kalau sudah selesai kugambar, url nya kukasih~!  
**

**...ini kenapa semua karakter jadi rada-rada OOC?! Apalagi si kontet... kenapa anda jadi rada-rada S, Sir? Lalu, apapula itu juduulll! Ebuset dah. Maaf ya... setiap chapter terlalu pendek...uhuhuhu.**

**Terakhir, namun bukan yang akhir, untuk semua readers (baikyangsilentmaupuncuap-cuap) dan reviewer (besertateman-temannya), ARIGATOUUUU... ;;;;;**

**Sekian :)**


End file.
